


electric (like a current)

by nappeuns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, honestly i can't believe i wrote this lmao, shin hoseok's ass tattoo, side kihyuk, there's some changwon if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappeuns/pseuds/nappeuns
Summary: Everything felt electric, every touch from Hyunwoo feeling like a current was coursing through him, and Wonho had nothing to ground himself with. Everything was narrowed down to this, to Hyunwoo touching him, to every point of contact between them, and Wonho couldn’t hold himself together any longer.





	electric (like a current)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [negi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negi/gifts).



> my friends: cody when are u gonna finish your bts and nct wips  
> me, opening another google doc because i have no impulse control: huh? what?
> 
> so i'm here with another fic with another different fandom. i'm really sorry for ppl who subscribed to me thinking i was only gonna post bts or nct but i promise there are bts and nct fics coming!! for 2018 i'm trying to write more and actually finish/post stuff so this is part of that. monsta x are some Very Good Boys i feel stupidly in love with recently and i wanted to write a thing so i did.
> 
> this was supposed to be done by new years but i ended up getting pretty horrendously ill, so it's now a birthday fic for my friend [negi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/negi) instead. negi, thanks for enabling me with your penchant for soft hoe wonho. you're the realest. lets celebrate a lot more birthdays together by being delu over showho. i hope you don't judge me horrendously for posting this filth online.
> 
> i refer to shin hoseok/wonho as wonho in this, simply because i also write bts fic and the name hoseok is now associated in my head with jung hoseok/jhope from bts. sorry if it bugs you!
> 
> also, the last time i wrote a True And Proper smut was close to five years ago so.. hopefully i've learned more about the workings of sex since then, but if i haven't, i hope you enjoy this anyways lol

When Wonho arrived at Minhyuk’s apartment, he’d already resolved to not leave unless it was under one of the following conditions: 1) he’d gotten laid, 2) he was headed back home to get laid, or 3) he was headed back to Hyunwoo’s apartment to get laid.

The reason why it was Hyunwoo’s apartment specifically was because there wasn’t really anyone Wonho was interested in getting laid by _other_ than Hyunwoo. Wonho was under no illusions about how he looked. Broad, muscular, quite masculine... Most guys interested in hooking up with that were wanting a rough, dominating top to hold them down and fuck them.

In reality, though, that was the last thing Wonho wanted. He didn’t want some docile, submissive thing to lie under him. He wanted to _be_ the docile, submissive thing. He wanted to be the one getting dominated, getting held down and fucked. Which meant finding someone who was interested in doing that to him.

And no one else fit the profile other than one Son Hyunwoo.

Wonho had hooked up with Hyunwoo before. The first time had been at the end of the last school year, right after finals had ended and everyone was starting to celebrate. They’d been at a party together, some frat thing that Jooheon had suggested, and the drinks were good but the company they’d found in each other was better. Wonho had sucked him off in a bathroom, too drunk on the alcohol and the feel of Hyunwoo’s hands in his hair to stop himself from moaning, and afterwards Hyunwoo had bent him over the counter to rim him, steadily jerking his cock until he came.

Since then, they’d hooked up a few times— a hotel during their group of friends’ summer vacation to Hong Kong, the back of Hyunwoo’s car, Wonho’s cramped dorm— and every time had been better than the last. If Hyunwoo already knew what Wonho was looking for the first time they hooked up, then he’d only gotten more attuned to what Wonho wanted each time. Every touch was careful, intentful, always just right to drive Wonho crazy. It helped, too, that Hyunwoo was _hot_ — tall, broad, muscular, and with a thick cock that felt _so good_ when he fucked Wonho with it.

They weren’t exclusive by any means, but Wonho hadn’t hooked up with anyone else since the first time. It’s not like there hadn’t been anyone interested; Wonho got plenty of propositions whenever he went to clubs and bars with his friends, but none of them were Hyunwoo. None of them were broad and muscular, wanting to hold him down and fuck him, and those who were, Wonho could tell were only interested in getting off. They weren’t going to rile Wonho up like he wanted, weren’t going to touch him slow and heated, weren’t going to work Wonho until he was begging for it. Only Hyunwoo could do that to him, and now that Wonho had tasted that perfection, he couldn’t settle for anything less.

Minhyuk’s promise of his New Years party being a ‘small friendly get-together’ hadn’t been entirely untrue. There wasn’t anyone he didn’t recognize, but there were a few people outside their usual tight circle— Wonho spotted Gunhee playing beer pong with Jooheon, up against two freshmen, Seokwon and Yoonho, and from deeper in the apartment, he heard Minkyun’s high laugh.

“Hyung,” he heard from a bit further into the apartment, and when he looked, he saw Hyungwon waving him over with one hand. A flask was held in his other hand, his long legs crossed at the ankle as he lounged on the couch. “Finally. We thought you weren’t gonna show.”

“Of course I was gonna show,” Wonho said, slipping his shoes off as he stepped into the apartment. He set the two six-packs he’d bought on the coffee table, and Changkyun immediately reached for one. “What, you thought I’d ditch you all for some other party?”

“Hyung, you have no other friends to go to parties with,” Changkyun said, not even looking up from where he was popping the tab open on a can of beer. “Of course you were gonna show.”

Wonho reached out and cuffed him on the back of his head, letting out a satisfied laugh when he choked on his swig of beer. “Don’t talk shit, that’s my beer you’re drinking, you know,” he scolded, watching amusedly as Changkyun wiped his mouth before settling under Hyungwon’s outstretched arm. He grabbed a beer for himself, opening it and taking a nice gulp as he found a spot on the couch across from Hyungwon. Kihyun, sat next to him, gave him a cool nod over the rim of his red solo cup.

“Where’s Minhyuk?” Wonho asked, trying his best not to laugh as Kihyun’s expression immediately shuttered off. Part of it was genuine curiosity— this was Minhyuk’s apartment, after all, and it felt a bit weird to be at a party without seeing the host— but mostly it was just to watch Kihyun squirm. Kihyun and Minhyuk had a habit of hooking up every time they had an opportunity to be alone together, much to Kihyun’s dismay. Minhyuk was generally a free spirit, willing to take a good lay whenever it came around, and a lonely Kihyun, as it so happened, was seemingly very interested in being that good lay. Every time they were together, Kihyun swore up and down that he wasn’t interested, but every time the two of them had even a moment away from prying eyes, there they were, Kihyun straddling Minhyuk’s lap as Minhyuk’s hands slid beneath the hem of Kihyun’s shirt. Minhyuk didn’t even have to do anything— all it took was one look, and Kihyun was on him.

Wonho tried not to pout. He wished he had that kind of luck with Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon smirked at Kihyun’s reaction, winking at Wonho. “He’s in the kitchen,” he answered, pointedly looking at Kihyun. “Said something about snacks. Pretty sure he’s _alone_.” He drawled the last word, leaning a bit closer to Kihyun, who glared and mimed pouring a drink over Hyungwon’s head. Hyungwon just laughed.

“Hyunwoo’s with him, I think,” Changkyun chimed in, giving Wonho an amused smile, “if you want to get started early. Although I’m pretty sure Minhyuk instructed people to wait until _after_ midnight to hook up.”

“That applies to you too, Kihyun,” Hyungwon chirped, before scrambling out of his seat as Kihyun lunged at him.

Wonho chuckled at the friendly teasing, taking another long drink of his beer. “I think I’ll go see them,” he said as he stood, then added in response to Changkyun’s raised eyebrow, “just to tell Minhyuk I’m here.” He ignored Hyungwon’s drawn-out “sure” that followed him as he walked away.

Sure enough, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were in the kitchen, Minhyuk chattering away in his raspy tone while Hyunwoo nodded silently. Minhyuk was fiddling around with something in the microwave, instructing Hyunwoo on how to work it, so Wonho just waited until Minhyuk was done to announce his presence with a casual, “Getting drunk munchies already, Minhyuk?”

Both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo turned to look at him, but it was only Hyunwoo that gave him an appraising once over that made his stomach swoop. Since it was supposed to be just a small get-together, Wonho had taken the liberty to dress in whatever he wanted-- in this case, tight, ripped black jeans and a hoodie, cropped just short enough to show a glimpse of skin on his stomach. Honestly, he’d dressed hoping for a reaction out of Hyunwoo, so he couldn’t help but preen under the attention.

The attention he got from Minhyuk, however, he could have passed on. “Damn, hyung,” he drawled as he sidled over to Wonho, grinning with pink cheeks as he blinked at him with dark eyes. “Perfect timing for drunk munchies, I guess, since you’re here lookin’ like a snack.”

Wonho guffawed, glancing at Hyunwoo as he ducked away from Minhyuk. Hyunwoo was still just looking at Wonho, eyes trained on the bit of skin showing from between the hem of his sweater and the top of his pants. “If you’re looking for a snack, I’m pretty sure Kihyun’s in the living room,” Wonho said as he turned back to a now pouting Minhyuk. “He’s on the couch by himself. Looking kinda lonely.”

Minhyuk immediately brightened up, then sighed dramatically, smiling dopily at Wonho. “You know what hyung? You’re my _best_ friend,” he said enthusiastically, swooping in and planting a kiss on Wonho’s cheek before waltzing out of the room.

Wonho blinked for a moment, then looked at Hyunwoo, who seemed like he was trying very hard not to laugh. “I forgot how... Loving Minhyuk is when he’s drunk,” Wonho said after a moment, then laughed when Hyunwoo finally chuckled too.

“I think that’s how Kihyun and him got together in the first place,” Hyunwoo said, opening the microwave and pulling out a bag of popcorn.

“Probably,” Wonho said, approaching Hyunwoo as he opened the bag of popcorn. He reached in, grabbing a piece and popping it into his mouth. “Augh, hot.”

“Like you,” Hyunwoo said, so calm and flat that it took Wonho a minute to realize what he had said. He turned to look at Hyunwoo with wide eyes, finding Hyunwoo staring back at him. “Sorry,” Hyunwoo said, a bit sheepish. “I’ve had a couple beers and you look really good.”

Wonho couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I’m not offended,” he said, moving closer so he could press against Hyunwoo’s side. “Honestly, I was kinda hoping for something to happen tonight.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes moved down to his lips, one of his hands moving to wrap around Wonho’s waist and squeeze his hip. “What kind of something?” he asked, and Wonho grinned.

“A New Years kiss?” Wonho suggested, tilting his head. “Maybe something more...”

Hyunwoo nodded, before leaning in to kiss Wonho gently. “Sure,” he murmured, giving Wonho a smile before leaning in to kiss Wonho again. Wonho smiled back into kiss, angling himself more into Hyunwoo, but paused when he heard someone clearing their throat from the entrance to the kitchen. When he glanced over, Hyungwon was leaned against the doorway, holding his flask loosely between two fingers.

“According to the microwave you two are making out in front of, it’s only 10:53,” he said smugly, “and I distinctly remember telling you Minhyuk’s rule of no hookups before midnight, so...” He waved the hand that wasn’t holding the flask.

“Alright, we’re going,” Wonho assured, grabbing Hyunwoo’s hand and pulling him out of the kitchen. “But we’re taking the popcorn!”

“I just came here for some rum,” Hyungwon called after them, giving them another wave before heading further into the kitchen.

When they returned to the living room, Kihyun had migrated onto Minhyuk’s lap, head resting on his shoulder and lips brushing against his jaw. One of Minhyuk’s hands was on Kihyun’s thigh, high enough to almost be breaking his own rule, and his head was turned towards Kihyun as he whispered. Wonho respectfully ignored them as he grabbed two beers off the coffee table, finding another one missing and making a note to lecture Changkyun for mooching another time. He pulled Hyunwoo to the beer pong table, pulling up across from Jooheon and Gunhee. “Ready for some new challengers?” he asked, pushing one of the beers into Hyunwoo’s hands.

Jooheon looked away from watching Gunhee shotgun a beer, giving them a drunken laugh and an, “Oh hell yeah.”

Most of the hour that followed was just a steady downward spiral of everyone around Wonho and Hyunwoo getting progressively more drunk. The two of them had slowed down after getting destroyed in beer pong by Jooheon and Gunhee—who were way better than they had any right to be, considering how drunk they were—but that didn’t stop everyone around them from living it up. By the time midnight was rolling around, Kihyun was drunk enough that his whole face was pink, thanks to Minhyuk sweetly offering him sips of whatever concoction he was drinking; Jooheon had been cut off, and was now freestyling in the kitchen with Gunhee and Yoonho; and Changkyun had hit a level of drunk where he was somber and contemplative, curled up against the side of a surprisingly sober Hyungwon. Everyone clamoured into the living room towards the end of the hour to get ready for the countdown, and Wonho blinked in surprise when Hyunwoo pulled him off the couch to stand in the hallway, in the direction of the apartment’s two bedrooms.

“Eager?” Wonho said, leaning against a wall. He grinned when Hyunwoo stepped forward, closing him in against the wall, and held onto his hips with a firm grip.

“Just getting ready for when Minhyuk’s rule lifts,” Hyunwoo replied honestly. His thumb stroked the sensitive skin on the inside of Wonho’s hip, and Wonho couldn’t help but shiver. Distantly, he heard people start counting down from ten.

“I couldn’t think of a better way to bring in the new year,” Wonho said, smirking as he slid his hands up Hyunwoo’s chest and over his shoulders. “Me, you, alone, naked..”

“I’ll make sure you won’t regret it,” Hyunwoo assured, before the living room was overcome by yelling, and Hyunwoo crashed their lips together.

As soon as the date changed over, it felt like a dam had broken. Wonho kissed Hyunwoo like he never had before, parting his lips immediately and tilting his head to deepen it. He ran his hands through Hyunwoo’s hair, tugging it slightly, then groaned when Hyunwoo forced a thick thigh between his legs and pressed up.

“Fuck,” Wonho gasped, rolling his hips against Hyunwoo’s thigh. The jolts of pleasure it sent up his spine were so satisfying after anticipating this all night. He tipped his head back, tugging Hyunwoo’s hair again when the other man leaned down to kiss his neck. “ _Hyung_...”

He loosened his grip on Hyunwoo’s hair when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, but when he looked, it was Minhyuk and Kihyun, stumbling down the hall together with Minhyuk’s hands on Kihyun’s ass and his lips on Kihyun’s throat. Hyunwoo paused too, afraid they were gonna get in trouble, but when Minhyuk noticed them, he paused just long enough to say, “Spare room’s on the left,” before tugging Kihyun into the room on the right and slamming the door behind them.

Hyunwoo stared at the closed door for a few moments, before looking at Wonho. “Do you think he’s gonna regret telling us that in the morning?” he asked uncertainly.

“Not my problem,” Wonho decided, pushing off the wall. He grabbed Hyunwoo by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the spare room. “I would have done this in the bathroom, to be honest.”

“Clean up would be easier that way,” Hyunwoo mused, before shutting the door behind them and kissing Wonho again.

Wonho couldn’t help but giggle at how earnest Hyunwoo’s response was as he backed them up until the backs of his knees hit the bed. He dropped down onto his back, effectively breaking the kiss, and slid back on the bed until he was laying against the pillows.

“So?” he asked Hyunwoo, who was still standing at the edge of the bed and looking at Wonho hungrily. Wonho ran a hand down his own body, pressing his hand against the front of his pants. “Are you going to fuck me?”

“...Are you sure it’s fine to do this here?” Hyunwoo asked after a moment, sounding a bit uncertain, although his eyes were trained on where Wonho was planing himself through his jeans. “Our friends might hear.”

“Let them,” Wonho said breathlessly, his head lolling to the side as he looked at Hyunwoo through his lashes. “I want everyone to hear how good it feels.”

That seemed to do it for Hyunwoo, because in the next second he was yanking his shirt off and crawling onto the bed. He kneeled over Wonho, sliding his hands from Wonho’s waist up his body to hike his sweater up. He leaned down to press soft kisses against the exposed skin, Wonho gasping at the contact.

“As much as I like this on you,” Hyunwoo said, hand smoothing over Wonho’s waist, “could you take this off?” Wonho nodded eagerly, and Hyunwoo leaned back so Wonho could sit up and pull the sweater over his head.

As soon as it was off, Hyunwoo was leaning back in, his mouth closing over Wonho’s nipple. Wonho let out a gasp, his fingers tangling in Hyunwoo’s hair, slowly laying back down on the bed as to not break their contact.

When they were lying down again, Hyunwoo pressed his hips forward, pinning Wonho to the bed, then rolled his hips down, grinding them against each other. Wonho didn’t try to stop the groan that bubbled out of him, his head tipping back. He felt Hyunwoo exhale against his chest, his mouth moving to Wonho’s other nipple.

Wonho was content to let Hyunwoo rile him up for a while, lavishing in the attention until he was gasping. He slid his hands over Hyunwoo’s shoulders before pushing him back a little. “Hyung,” he whined, “let me touch you too.”

Hyunwoo let out a grunt, pulling off of Wonho’s chest to kiss his mouth slowly. “Go ahead,” he murmured, relinquishing control easily. It wasn’t often that Wonho took control during sex, but whenever he did, Hyunwoo always let him without complaint. It was one of the reasons why Wonho liked him.

Wonho planted his feet on the bed, using his leverage to turn them over. He pushed Hyunwoo down onto the bed, then straddled his hips, smiling down at him. “Have I ever told you how good-looking you are?” he said, trailing a hand down Hyunwoo’s chest.

“You’re the good-looking one,” Hyunwoo said, his hands resting on the tops off Wonho’s thighs. “Look at yourself, baby.”

The petname slipped out naturally, something used by them since the first time they hooked up, but it still made Wonho shiver. It had come up as an accident, Wonho begging for it midway through sex, but Hyunwoo had kept it in the back of his mind ever since and never failed to call Wonho that every time they hooked up since then. It always served to work Wonho up even more, pleasure running down his spine, and he couldn’t help but roll his hips, grinding his ass down. Hyunwoo’s responding groan was even more satisfying.

“What do you want, baby?” Hyunwoo asked, a bit out of breath as Wonho continued to roll his hips. His hands squeezed Wonho’s thighs. “Tell me.”

“I want to suck you off,” Wonho said unhesitatingly. His hands moved to fiddle with the button on Hyunwoo’s pants. “Can I, hyung?”

Hyunwoo nodded quickly at that, shifting his hips up towards Wonho’s hand. “You know I wouldn’t say no to that,” he said, then let out a laugh at how quickly Wonho scrambled to undo his pants. “Easy,” he chuckled, lifting his hips so Wonho could tug his pants and boxers down to his thighs. He reached a hand out and leaned forward to card his fingers through Wonho’s hair. “We have all night.”

Wonho smiled at that, looking up at Hyunwoo as he leaned down to kiss his hip. “And I don’t want to waste a second of it,” he told Hyunwoo, before licking a stripe up his cock. His smile widened when Hyunwoo let out a sigh, his head tipping back, so Wonho leaned down and did it again, before swirling his tongue around the head of Hyunwoo’s cock.

When Wonho took Hyunwoo’s cock into his mouth, he made sure to go slow, his spit-slicked lips stretched around the girth. Hyunwoo groaned at the wet heat, a hand tangling in Wonho’s hair, and Wonho preened. He took Hyunwoo’s cock in until he was just about to gag, then pulled off slowly, breathing through his nose as he sucked at the head.

“Is it good?” Wonho asked when he pulled off for a moment, one hand coming up to stroke Hyunwoo’s cock leisurely. “Does it feel good?”

Hyunwoo looked down at Wonho, and when he saw how eager Wonho looked, he smiled. “It’s always good with you,” he praised, and chuckled when Wonho visibly brightened. He took Hyunwoo’s cock into his mouth again, slurping as he bobbed his head, and Hyunwoo’s laugh dissolved into a groan.

Wonho let out a sigh when he heard Hyunwoo groan, reaching a free hand out to palm himself through his pants. This was part of why he loved sucking Hyunwoo off-- making Hyunwoo feel good and hearing his praises helped Wonho get himself off, too. His hips jerked forward as he touched himself, and he let out a whine around Hyunwoo’s cock before pulling off with a wet ‘pop’. He stroked Hyunwoo’s cock with his other hand, resting his cheek against Hyunwoo’s thigh.

“Are you touching yourself too?” Hyunwoo asked him. His voice sounded strained, tight, and Wonho knew that if they didn’t do something else soon, they would both end up coming just like this. He nodded, looking up at Hyunwoo through his lashes as he turned to mouth at his thigh.

“Can you fuck me,” he panted against his skin, eyes fluttering shut again as he continued to rub himself through his pants. “Please? I need it, hyung.”

Hyunwoo let out a groan as he looked at Wonho, running a hand through Wonho’s hair gently. Wonho leaned into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut. “I didn’t bring any condoms or lube,” Hyunwoo admitted, sounding genuinely upset, and Wonho whined.

“Do you think Minhyuk has some stashed in here?” he asked Hyunwoo, reluctantly pulling away to slide off the bed and look. He grimaced at how his dick was constricted in his tight jeans, pulling at them as he made his way over to a chest of drawers. Behind him, he heard Hyunwoo getting off the bed and undressing, and it really didn’t help the situation with his pants. “Him and Kihyun go at it on literally any flat surface, so I wouldn’t be surprised..”

“Can we not talk about Minhyuk and Kihyun having sex in the same room we’re going to have sex in?” Hyunwoo said, sounded plenty awkward, and Wonho laughed as he dug through the drawers. “I don’t need to think about that.”

“Fine,” Wonho acquiesced easily, soon after letting out a happy noise as he found a few foils of condoms and a bottle of lube. “Told you,” he teased Hyunwoo cutely, looking at him over his shoulder as he straightened up. He tossed the lube and condoms on the bed carelessly, making sure not to hit where Hyunwoo was sitting propped against the pillows, before undoing his pants. He looked at Hyunwoo as he slowly inched them down his legs, showing off more and more pale skin, and relished in how Hyunwoo’s lips parted in a silent ‘oh’ when he realized Wonho didn’t have underwear on.

“My pants were too tight,” he explained without prompting, leaning over to slide his jeans the rest of the way down his calves. “If I wore underwear, they would show.”

“You sound experienced,” Hyunwoo joked as Wonho stepped out of his jeans, and Wonho grinned. He crawled up onto the bed, straddling Hyunwoo’s thighs and leaning in to kiss him.

“Maybe I am,” Wonho said, tilting his head slightly. He ran his hands up Hyunwoo’s chest to rest on his shoulders. “You wouldn’t be able to tell unless you got my pants off, though.”

Hyunwoo let out a soft moan, his hips shifting up. His cock rubbed against Wonho’s thigh, the slick head smearing precum across his skin. “Turn around,” he said instead, patting Wonho’s hip gently. “Hands and knees.”

Wonho was eager to comply, turning around on the bed so his back was to Hyunwoo. He rose up on his knees then leaned forward, arching his back so his chest was nearly touching the bed and his ass was up in the air. He braced his weight on his forearms as he heard Hyunwoo shifting about, and tried to look back so he could see what he was doing. He couldn’t see around his own arms and shoulders, though, so he startled when he felt Hyunwoo’s hand smooth over his ass, right where he knew his tattoo was.

“Do you like it?” he asked Hyunwoo, pushing back into his hand, even though he already knew the answer. When Hyunwoo had seen it for the first time, when they hooked up in the bathroom, he’d paused for a solid thirty seconds just to look at it. Wonho had almost been scared that it turned Hyunwoo off, but he’d been proven wrong when Hyunwoo started to rim him, the hand that wasn’t jerking Wonho off squeezing and groping the tattoo the entire time.

“You know I do,” Hyunwoo responded, chuckling, and Wonho realized what was going to happen when he felt Hyunwoo’s breath ghost over his ass. His cock twitched and he immediately arched more, muscles tense with anticipation as he gasped.

He didn’t have to wait long, because a few moments later, he felt Hyunwoo’s lips on him, kissing along his perineum and up over his hole. He let out a shaky sigh when Hyunwoo’s tongue lathed over him, his head lolling down and his eyes falling shut. He moaned when Hyunwoo pressed his tongue against his hole, feeling the tension as Hyunwoo started slowly opening him up.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, each intentful movement of Hyunwoo’s tongue sending shivers up his spine. He tried to stay still, but when one of Hyunwoo’s hands squeezed his ass, he couldn’t help but rock back against him.

“Ah, hyung,” he panted, feeling himself opening up more and more. His legs trembled at the noises Hyunwoo’s mouth was making, wet, sloppy sounds as his lips and tongue moved over his skin. “Feels good..”

Hyunwoo hummed against his hole as he teased the head of Wonho’s cock with his hand, and Wonho’s body jerked, his hips canting up as the vibrations hummed through him. In the next second, though, Hyunwoo was pulling both his hands and his mouth away, and Wonho whined at the loss. He tried to look back again, but stopped when he heard the click of the bottle of lube opening, and groaned when he felt it being drizzled over his hole, shivering from the cold.

“Hyung,” he murmured when he felt Hyunwoo spreading the lube around, knowing Wonho liked it slick and messy. “Please, hyung, I want it..”

Hyunwoo shushed him, the cap of the lube clicking again as he spread more on his fingers. “I know, baby,” Hyunwoo said soothingly, and Wonho whimpered again. “I’ve got you.”

When Wonho felt Hyunwoo slowly sliding a finger into him, his body relaxed immediately, his head dropping to press against the bed. He’d done this enough times, both to himself and with other people, that he didn’t tense up at the intrusion anymore, instead easing up as he knew he was going to get what he wanted soon. Hyunwoo still took it slow though, always a considerate lover, thrusting his finger in and out slowly until Wonho was asking for more.

When Hyunwoo pressed his second finger in, Wonho moaned, his thighs trembling from how good it felt to be spread open like this. Hyunwoo never rushed him, making sure to be slow and thorough, but never slow enough that it frustrated Wonho more than it turned him on. It was the perfect pace, gradually moving faster and deeper, stretching Wonho out wider, that by the time Hyunwoo ran a third finger along his rim, Wonho was shaking all over, his cock leaking precum as he moaned needily.

“Hyunwoo hyung, please, oh,” he gasped as Hyunwoo slowly began to slide a third finger in, thrusting his fingers steadily deeper and deeper into Wonho. Wonho arched when he felt Hyunwoo’s fingers nudge past his prostate, his cock twitching and his hips jerking pathetically. “More, please, hyung, I need it, please..”

“Shh, breathe,” Hyunwoo urged him, stroking a calming hand up Wonho’s spine then back down to hold his hip. Wonho arched into the touch, his spine curving as Hyunwoo’s palm ran along it. “I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you.”

Wonho trembled at the petname, panting when Hyunwoo thrust his fingers in even deeper. His fingers gripped the sheets, needing something to hold onto. He took in a deep, shaky breath through his nose, trying to calm down and collect himself as Hyunwoo started thrusting his fingers in and out with a slow, steady rhythm.

After a few more minutes of that, though, Wonho broke, letting out a cry and pressing his face into the sheets. “ _Please_ ,” he begged, his hands scrabbling at the sheets as Hyunwoo’s fingers nudged his prostate again. “Oh my god, hyung, please, fuck me, oh god..”

Hyunwoo chuckled slightly, and Wonho would have felt a bit indignant if he wasn’t so strung out and desperate. “Okay,” he said appeasingly, squeezing Wonho’s hip as he slid his fingers out slowly. Wonho whimpered when he felt some lube slide out as well, clenching around nothing to try to keep it in. “Just a second, I’ve gotta put the condom on.”

Wonho almost, in his turned-on state, told Hyunwoo to forget the condom, but he wasn’t exactly keen on making an even bigger mess in a bed that wasn’t his, so he bit his lip to keep quiet. The crinkling of the wrapper sounded like it was echoing in the room, drowning out the thumping music from the other side of the wall, where the rest of their friends were clearly still partying. Wonho looked at the locked door blankly. He’d forgotten they were there.

Any thoughts about what his friends might be doing on the other side of the door disappeared though when he heard Hyunwoo shift up on his knees behind Wonho, his slicked up cock rubbing against Wonho’s thighs. He moaned instantly, spreading his thighs further for Hyunwoo as Hyunwoo grabbed his hip with one hand. Hyunwoo held his own cock in his other hand, rubbing the head against Wonho’s hole and making Wonho shiver and clench around nothing.

“Are you ready?” Hyunwoo asked him, as if Wonho hadn’t been begging for Hyunwoo to fuck him a couple minutes ago. Still, Wonho nodded, knowing Hyunwoo wouldn’t do anything more unless Wonho told him to, and he groaned when he felt Hyunwoo slowly press in. _This_ was what he had wanted, what he had come to Minhyuk’s party for-- as much as it was nice to see his friends, relax and hang out as he rang in the new year with people he enjoyed spending time with, his night wouldn’t have been complete without this. Without Hyunwoo rocking his hips slowly into him, steadily deeper and deeper until he bottomed out, Wonho would have had a disappointing New Years Day jacking off alone in the bathroom while his roommate Mark slept in their shared room.

Wonho let out a shaky moan when Hyunwoo paused with his hips pressed against Wonho’s ass, his eyelids fluttering shut. He took a few deep breaths, thankful for Hyunwoo giving him some time to get used to the feeling, then trembled when he felt Hyunwoo shift slightly. Instead of thrusting though, Hyunwoo leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Wonho’s neck.

“You okay?” Hyunwoo murmured quietly, and it was so sincere that it made Wonho’s heart ache. His hand was rubbing along Wonho’s side gently, and he nosed at the back of Wonho’s neck affectionately when Wonho dropped his head to rest against the bed. “We can slow down, if you want. If it’s too much.”

As much as Wonho loved how considerate Hyunwoo was being, he didn’t want to slow down. All he needed was a few moments to catch his breath, and Hyunwoo had already given him that. “I’m okay, hyung,” he assured a bit breathlessly, rolling his hips experimentally and letting out a quiet moan. “It’s good, you can move.”

Hyunwoo hummed, kissing along Wonho’s spine one more time before straightening up. He settled his hands on Wonho’s hips, fingers pressing into his hip bones as he slowly pulled out. He drew back until just the head of his cock was holding Wonho open, his hole clenching around it, then sank back in slowly, groaning at the same time as Wonho.

“ _Yes_ ,” Wonho gasped, his toes curling at the friction. “Please, more..”

He heard Hyunwoo let out a huff behind him, adjusting his grip on Wonho’s hips again before starting to rock his hips at a steady pace. He let out another groan when Wonho pushed his hips back with a whine, meeting Hyunwoo’s thrusts.

“More,” Wonho moaned, pleased when Hyunwoo began to pick up the pace after a few thrusts. “More, hyung, please, faster, more..” He broke off with a gasp when Hyunwoo suddenly snapped his hips forward sharply, the force rocking his body forward, and his hands scrambled along the bed to hold himself steady. “Oh god,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut at the pleasure, “oh god, oh fuck, _hyung_.”

“Wonho,” Hyunwoo panted, and the sound of his name combined with the wet noise of Hyunwoo thrusting into him was music to Wonho’s ears. “You’re so good, oh..”

Wonho moaned helplessly, trying to keep up with Hyunwoo’s rhythm and meet his thrusts, but he was trembling now, feeling like he was going to shake apart. He was begging Hyunwoo, but he didn’t know what he was saying, the pleasure making him almost delirious. It was so good, so slick, so hot, exactly what Wonho had been wanting, and even though he felt himself getting close, he didn’t want this to end.

He didn’t think he could hold off, though, when he felt Hyunwoo’s hand leave his hip and reach around him to stroke his cock. He pitched forward, pressing his face into the mattress as Hyunwoo began to stroke him in time with his deep, sharp thrusts. Everything felt electric, every touch from Hyunwoo feeling like a current was coursing through him, and Wonho had nothing to ground himself with. Everything was narrowed down to this, to Hyunwoo touching him, to every point of contact between them, and Wonho couldn’t hold himself together any longer.

His orgasm rushed through him so strongly that Wonho wasn’t even sure he breathed. All he felt was pleasure, white-hot, coursing through him from head to toe as he shook apart in Hyunwoo’s hands. Through the haze, he was aware of Hyunwoo’s hips stuttering, coming soon after Wonho did, but the boneless exhaustion that ran through him was strong, and he barely held himself up long enough for Hyunwoo to finish before he was going limp and collapsing onto the bed in a breathless heap.

Wonho must have been out for a bit, because the next thing he heard was the door opening, wolf whistles and hollering following Hyunwoo through as he walked back into the room. He’d slipped his pants back on, though he was still shirtless, and he had a damp towel in one hand. Wonho blinked at him slowly. He hadn’t even noticed Hyunwoo leave.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo said as he closed the door behind him. Outside of it, Wonho could hear shouting and music still blaring. Their friends must still be partying. Hyunwoo approached the bed slowly, sitting down at the edge as if he was scared of startling Wonho. He reached out to card a hand through Wonho’s hair, and Wonho let out a sigh, his eyes shutting again. “How are you feeling?” Hyunwoo asked softly.

“Good,” Wonho mumbled contently, the corners of his lips tugging up. He felt Hyunwoo begin to gently run the towel over his skin, and he stretched out slightly, his muscles aching in the pleasant way that they only did after sex. “Really good, actually. Did I pass out?”

“Just for a bit,” Hyunwoo said quietly. He moved his hand from Wonho’s hair to gently guide him, moving him around so Hyunwoo could clean him up, and Wonho followed easily, feeling like the cat that got the cream. “You were really out of breath from screaming, I think.”

Wonho let out a surprised laugh at that. He blinked his eyes open slowly, his eyelids already starting to feel heavy with exhaustion. “I don’t even remember screaming,” he admitted. “I couldn’t even think, it was so good.”

Hyunwoo chuckled, patting Wonho’s hip as he set the towel aside, seemingly satisfied with his cleaning. He stood up to shuck his pants off again, leaving him in just his boxers, then climbed on the bed again. “You were definitely screaming,” he assured, helping Wonho move so he could lie down properly with his head against the pillows. “It was really loud. Everyone out there heard you.”

Wonho smiled smugly, squirming to get beneath the blankets. “Good,” he said simply as Hyunwoo got in beside him. He curled up on his side, and Hyunwoo easily fit himself against him, his chest to Wonho’s back and his arm over Wonho’s waist. He kissed the back of Wonho’s neck again, still so, so gentle, and Wonho hummed.

“Happy New Year,” Hyunwoo murmured, warm breath against Wonho’s skin. Wonho grinned and moved his hand to hold Hyunwoo’s, lacing their fingers together.

“Happy New Year,” Wonho replied quietly, and as soon as he closed his eyes again, he was out.

 

Wonho woke the next morning to pounding on the locked bedroom door and Kihyun’s signature nagging voice filtering through from the other side. The clock on the nightstand said that it was just after nine in the morning. Hyunwoo was still there, pressed against his back, warm and unmoving.

“You two better get up soon and eat this breakfast I made soon, otherwise I’m going to break down this door and throw it at you,” Kihyun was snapping, his fist repeatedly banging against the wood. “And if you two fucked in there, you better throw those sheets out, because Minhyuk will not clean them and if he tries to talk me into it, so help me, I will wring all of your necks. You got that, Shin Wonho? Son Hyunwoo? I’m not afraid of you because you’re taller. Now get dressed and come eat your breakfast.”

Wonho stayed quiet until he heard Kihyun walk away, then let out a snort, trying to cover his mouth to stop himself from waking Hyunwoo. It seemed like he didn’t need to worry about that, though, because soon after he felt a huff of warm air against the back of his neck, and Hyunwoo’s arms curled around him to pull him closer.

Wonho just grinned. Happy New Year, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was supposed to be even more filthy but i toned it down because i couldn't write it without blushing at myself lmfao ppl who write hardcore smut without batting an eye, i salute you all, rly.
> 
> negi, i'm sorry for leaving out the part we talked about with the ass tattoo. i was too flustered. i'm a weenie for leaving it out so maybe i'll include it next time.
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nappeuns_) now so feel free to head over there to scream at me about some Soft Big Boys, or to keep up with my other WIPs. i talk about fic on there pretty regularly so y'all can keep up with what i'm working on. 
> 
> and now, time to drink a gallon of holy water.


End file.
